Unknown
by Carriex3
Summary: Olivia and Elliot find love in the middle of an emergency. please read i assure you it is better than it sounds!
1. Electricity

**CHAPTER 1: ELECTRICITY**

_"I love you Olivia" he said to her quietly. He kissed her lightly on her lips, her nose, her cheeks. She giggled softly. _

_"I love you Elliot"_ _was what she said to him. But just as he was about to kiss her again, she woke up._

"Damn" she thought. "It was a really good dream too". She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 6:37. She decided it was late enough to get ready for work. Besides, she couldn't get back to sleep now anyway. The thought of seeing him made her anxious. It always did, but even more so after a dream like that. She dressed quickly; excited to get to the station house. While she got ready, she thought of the first time her and Elliot met:

(flashback) _"Elliot Stabler?" Captain Cragen of the Manhattan SVU had just led Olivia into the squad room. _

_"Yeah Captain?" she heard someone call out. _

_"Could you come here please?" the Captain said. Then she saw him. He was beautiful - tall, muscular, gorgeous thick black hair, and the biggest baby blue eyes she had ever seen. But then she saw it. The gold wedding band on his left hand. She already felt her heart breaking, even though he hadn't said two words to her. _

_"Elliot, this is Olivia Benson. She's been assigned to be your new partner." the captain explained. Elliot looked at her with his big blue eyes that she already loved. _

_"Nice to meet you" he said extending his hand in greeting. _

_"Nice to meet you too" she said timidly. She took his extended hand. It was warmer and much bigger than her own. The second his skin touched hers it sent electricity through her whole body. It made her feel weak at the knees. She wondered if he felt it too. _

But that was nine years ago. Nine years ago she was twenty-one. Her abusive, alcoholic mother was dead. The father she never knew - who had raped her mother - was dead too. (Not that she particularly wanted to meet him.) The half brother she'd found wanted nothing to do with her. All she wanted was a family; to love and be loved. In nine years, nothing had changed. Like the way electricity still surged through her body at his slightest touch. But still some things can never stay the same. About a year ago, Elliot and his wife got divorced. When he'd told her, mixed emotions washed over Olivia like rain. She felt shock, anger and hope.

She was shocked that Kathy could leave such a wonderful, handsome man like Elliot. Anger towards Kathy for making Elliot fell miserable. And hope. Now she had a chance to be with the man she loved more than anything else in the world.


	2. Heartbeat

**CHAPTER 2: HEARTBEAT**

Olivia walked through the doors to the station house. She saw him then. Her heart started to beat a little faster when she saw him; like it always did.

"Hey El" she said to him. She wanted to kick herself. It was the same thing she said to him almost every morning for nearly a decade.

"Morning Liv" he smiled at her. It was _her_ smile. She'd seen him smile at other people of course; Melinda, John Fin…the list went on. But it was never quite like when he smiled at her. When he smiled for her, it had more meaning to her than anything in the world. He smiled at her everyday, but each time felt like the first. Each time made her heart melt.

Sometimes, they'd be talking and out of nowhere this deep feeling would connect her to him. Or she'd look him in the eye, he'd smile and she'd lose her train of thought. This she knew already: Elliot was the most important person in her life. But even though she didn't think it was possible, soon she would love him even more.

It was 9:30 in the evening. They'd had a slow day. It surprised her; usually there was crime all over the city. Cragen let them go home early. There wasn't much for them to do but paperwork. Secretly, Olivia was disappointed. She loved it when she was with him late into the night. She often dreamt about him then. But tonight she had to go home.

Elliot walked up to her. "You wanna get a bite to eat?" he asked her. Her heart started fluttering like a humming bird.

"Sure" she said much calmer than she felt. They went to a diner on the corner. After they ordered they started talking. She always felt funny when she talked to him. Not in a bad way, just different. Part of her felt so calm, so relaxed when she was with him. And the other part of her felt like a bumbling idiot because she couldn't make small talk.

"Today was slow huh?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said. They talked about the weather, their friends and various other things until their food came. She focused most of her attention on her food, so they didn't talk much after that. When they were finished, Elliot walked her home. When she got inside, she felt strange. Like someone was near her. She didn't see or hear anyone so she got ready for bed. While she was in the shower she thought she heard something moving, but didn't think much of it.

"_It's probably a neighbor or an animal outside."_ she thought.

Feeling paranoid, she dressed in her pajamas and got into bed. When she looked up, she gasped. On the ceiling in bright red paint said "OLIVIA BENSON, YOU ARE MINE TO KILL."


	3. I Need You

**CHAPTER 3: I NEED YOU**

Surprisingly calm, she grabbed her gun off the bedside table and looked under her bed. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief, but had to check the rest of the apartment. She went all around looking in closets, the bathroom, behind the couch even in the bottom cabinets. Still Nothing. She went back into the bedroom and stood on the bed. She touched the paint with her fingertip. Almost dry.

"_Whoever did this must have done it early enough...the paint is almost dry."_ she thought. She'd left the house at 7:02 so they must have come after she left. Unless they were there all night. She shuddered at the thought.

Wondering why she hadn't done so earlier, she called Elliot.

"El? Please come over here. Someone was in my apartment." She said to him.

"Did they steal anything?" he asked her quite sleepily. He must've gone to bed right when he got home.

"No, but they left something. Please just come over here." She pleaded with him.

"Alright Liv. I'll be right over." Then he hung up. In about twenty-five minutes he was there knocking on her door. She looked through the peephole. It was Elliot of course. She hadn't expected it to be anyone else, but still she had to make sure. She opened the door and let him in.

"Whoever it was wrote that on the ceiling." she said pointing to the bedroom ceiling.

"Olivia Benson, you are mine to kill." he read aloud. "Was anyone giving you trouble today Liv? Following you, hanging around the building?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"Not that I know of." she replied.

"Well did you check the rooms for a person?" he said.

"Yes all of them. Even the cabinets near the floor." She whispered. She didn't want to admit it, but she did. "I'm scared Elliot. 'Mine to kill'? That's not just a prank or something. Someone must really want me dead." She was still whispering.

"I'm not going to let that happen. You know that. Neither will John, Fin, Cragen or Casey. I bet you could stay with her." He suggested. She sighed inwardly. Of course she knew she would be safer at Casey's, but the one person she really felt safe and protected with was Elliot.

But she didn't say that. "It's not too late. I'll call her and see if I can stay there tonight." She grabbed her phone again and dialed Casey's number. "Hi Casey it's Olivia." she said. "Listen, someone was in my apartment and left a death threat on the ceiling."

"On the ceiling?" Casey asked a little confused.

"Yes. They painted it on the ceiling." Olivia replied.

"Oh are you okay?" Casey asked her.

"Yes, Elliot's with me now. But I can't stay here. They obviously know where I live. Can I stay with you for a little while?" she asked half-hoping Casey had a reason for her not to.

"Of course you can Olivia." Casey said. Another inward sigh.

"Thanks Casey. I'll be there in a little while." She said. "Bye." She hung up. Then she grabbed a bag and started shoving some clothes and toiletries into it. "Will you drive me to Casey's?" she asked Elliot.

"Sure. I want to make sure you get there safe."

He drove to Casey's house kind of slow. It seemed to Olivia that he wanted to say something to her, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. When they got to Casey's apartment, Olivia started to get out of the car but Elliot caught her arm.

"Call me if you need anything okay Liv?"

"_I do need something. I need you Elliot. I can only feel safe with you."_ She thought to herself. But again she said nothing. "Okay. Goodnight Elliot. Thanks for driving me here." She said.

"No problem. Goodnight Olivia." He said. She shut the car door and buzzed up to Casey's apartment. Elliot watched her from the car until she got into the elevator.


	4. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 4: NIGHTMARES**

Olivia pushed the call button for the elevator. She looked once more upon the face of her one true love, waved and stepped inside. She pushed the button for the sixth floor. Now that she was away from Elliot, she felt anxiety quickly creep into her. She knew it was only because she was alone. She would feel better once she was with Casey.

When she got off the elevator she walked to apartment 36B. Olivia knocked on Casey's door. After a few a seconds, Casey opened it.

"Hey Olivia." She said.

"Hi." Olivia said in a flat voice. Since they had been friends for almost ten years, Casey knew that something was wrong. Not just the death threat, but something else too.

"Liv what's the matter?" she asked. Olivia gave her a look that said "did you seriously just ask me that?"

"I'm not talking about the death threat, there's something else too isn't there?" Casey asked her. Olivia bit her lip, a little reluctant say what was bothering her.

"I…uh…" she started to say.

"You what?" Casey prodded gently.

"I feel safer with Elliot than with you. I'm sorry." She confessed.

"That's all?" Casey asked somewhat suspicious.

"Y-yes." Olivia lied.

"Okay. Well I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room." Casey said.

"No, that's okay. You sleep in your room. I'm fine on the couch." Olivia insisted.

"Okay. 'Night Liv." Casey said. "'Night." Olivia muttered.

She tossed and turned all night. Nightmares filled her mind:

_She was running for him but couldn't see him. _

"_Elliot, Elliot!" she called frantically, but he didn't answer. _

_They were running from a killer. He fell behind her. She tried to help him up but her feet wouldn't move. _

The last one was the worst.

_They were running again. Running from a killer. He wanted only Olivia, but when Elliot fell down, the killer settled for him instead. He yelled for help, but like before, she tried to help him up, but her feet were stuck. She could only watch as the one she loved was being killed right in front of her._

She woke to Casey shaking her. "Olivia, what's wrong? You keep screaming." Olivia started crying uncontrollably. Casey wasn't sure what was wrong, but she sat down next to Olivia and hugged her, Olivia's sobs shaking the both of them. After a few minutes, Olivia stopped crying. "Are you okay now Liv?" Casey asked slowly.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia just nodded. Casey waited for her to start.

"Casey, I'm going to tell you this because you are one of my best friends. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone about it." Olivia said feeling childish.

"I swear." Casey replied biting her lip. She knew if it was something that would hurt Olivia she would tell the captain. She'd rather have Olivia alive and hating her guts than have her hurt.

"Good." Olivia said. She took a shaky breath. "I really love Elliot Casey."

Casey breathed a sigh of relief. She had been thinking the worst.

"It hurts me when I'm not with him. I wanted to stay with him because I wanted to tell him. I've wanted to tell him for almost ten years. I've loved him since the day I met him. It's never horny either. It's not like I think about having him twenty-four/seven. I love everything about him. Even his temper." She then told her about the dreams she'd just had.

"Olivia, first of all you really should tell him how you feel. And those dreams must have been really scary for you to be screaming like that."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked slightly dumbfounded.

"You were screaming over and over. That's why I woke up."

"I'm sorry Casey. I'll go stay at a motel." Olivia said.

"No." Casey interjected. She sighed. "Elliot text messaged me a couple of hours ago. He said not to let you leave until the morning. He's going to bring you to work."


	5. Anxious

**CHAPTER 5: ANXIOUS**

Olivia looked at the clock. It was 5:23. Her heart skipped a beat. She would be with him in just about an hour. She wasn't tired anymore. She was anxious. And nervous. She started wringing her hands on her lap.

"Breathe Liv. If you are always this nervous you're going to get an ulcer." Casey said noticing for the first time how nervous Olivia was about seeing him. Olivia took some shaky breaths and went to get some water.

It was 6:00 now. Casey had gone back to bed. Olivia was dressed and ready. Right now, she didn't feel like she had to tell him anything. Just being with him would be enough to calm her nerves.


	6. Danger

**CHAPTER 6: DANGER**

At 6:47 there was a knock at the door. Olivia got up to look through the peephole. It was Elliot. After the dreams she'd had during the night, seeing him alive and okay made relief flood through her. She opened the door to let him in.

"Hey Liv." He said to her.

"Morning El." That was her thing. He only let her call him El. Not even Kathy had called him that.

"You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Where's Casey?" He had just noticed she wasn't there.

"Still Sleeping." Olivia replied. "But she knows you were coming to get me." They walked out to Elliot's car. Despite all she had to tell him, she couldn't do it. At least not yet. _"But I will."_ She promised herself.

When they got to the station, everything seemed normal; John was making coffee, Don was eating licorice in his office. All normal. Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks. But when Elliot opened the file of paperwork he had been working on last night, his face went pale. On a slip of paper and in red ink, someone had written:

'It's cute how you try to protect your partner Elliot. That's right, I am watching you both. If you try to stop me, I will kill the both of you. I only need the woman – stay out of this and you will be spared.'

His face went from white to red. He was angry. Without saying anything, he put his finger to his lips. It was a signal to Olivia not to say anything either. He closed the file and nonchalantly pushed it across to her desk. Slightly confused, she opened it. When she read the note, her stomach twisted in fear.

She hated that Elliot was in danger now too.

"Should we tell Captain?" she asked him.

"Maybe we should wait. He is biding his time – he hasn't come after either of us yet." He contradicted.

"El, maybe we should. I don't want someone to hurt you when he only wants me." She protested.

"You're right. Come on."

When they told Don, he was more than a little concerned.

"This isn't the first time either of you have been threatened. You're off the streets until this gets sorted out." Olivia and Elliot didn't argue like they normally would have.

"And you're not going home either. I'd tell you both to stay here, but he's obviously figured out a way to get in undetected. Is there anyplace the two of you could stay?" he asked them.

"My brother David has a house in Queens. He's in California right now. I'll ask him if we can stay there." Elliot offered.

"Good." Cragen said. "I'll get detail to watch the house. You won't be able to leave."

Even though they were in danger, she still felt excited. She would get to be with him every day. She shoved that thought aside. They were staying safe; not going on vacation.

"How soon can you be there?" Don's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"I'll call my brother now."


	7. First Night Together

**CHAPTER 7: FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER**

Elliot hung up the phone. "David said we could use the house."

"Good." The Captain said. "Get over there now. Munch and Fin will get your things." Olivia blushed at the thought of Munch and Fin seeing the lacy pink thong in her sock drawer.

(Munch and Fin's POV) Munch was confused.

"What are we supposed to bring her? She probably doesn't want us going through her underwear."

"Dude I don't know; she's a girl just grab some jeans and shirts and socks and stuff." Fin replied. "It was easier getting Elliot's stuff." He muttered to himself. "Did you get her toothbrush?" Fin asked.

"Got it."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

(El and Liv's POV) She hated this. The fact that she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth was torture. It wasn't a very long ride from the precinct to the house – only about thirty minutes. They rode mostly in silence. When they arrived, protective detail was already waiting for them.

They escorted Elliot and Olivia into the house. After about ten minutes Munch and Fin got to the house. Elliot was in the bathroom, so Olivia answered the door.

"Hey Olivia got your things." "Thanks John." She said.

Just as she was about to close the door, Fin said; "Hey Liv, nice undies." He winked and she knew he was only teasing. She blushed and shut the door. Elliot came into the room.

"Is that our stuff?" he asked her, but she wasn't even paying attention. _"Why does he have to be so damn sexy?"_ she wondered. She was starring into his eyes.

"Liv?" she snapped out of it.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that our stuff?" he said again.

"Yeah." She answered. They both reached for her bag. Her hand brushed against his. She looked into his eyes again.

She knew it was time.

"El, I -" she began, but Elliot cut her off.

"Liv, I gotta tell you something." Her stomach did a flip-flop. He took her wrists in his hands. "I love you Liv." He said. There were so many things she wanted to say. Her thoughts started coming so fast; she couldn't tell one from another.

"What?" she felt so dumb. So much she wanted to say, but "What" was all she could choke out.

"I love you so much Liv. I always knew I did. I just didn't realize it until now." He said to her.

Her pulse quickened. Her eyes stung with the tears she was desperately trying to hold back. Those were the words she had dreamed of hearing since the day she met him. She wished she could think of something intelligent to say, but she couldn't.

She started crying. "Olivia? Honey, are you okay?" He stepped closer to her. She was almost hyperventilating now. _"What the hell is wrong with me?!"_ she thought. _"This is what I wanted."_ After a minute – but what seemed like hours – she stopped and looked at Elliot. His bright baby blue eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones.

Standing so close she could feel the heat coming off his body, she said, "I have waited ten years for you to say that."

"You feel the same way?" he asked a little surprised.

"Of course I do. I – " but she didn't get to finish.

He kissed her then. Caught off guard, she pulled away. But then she smiled at him. This time, she kissed him passionately. She pulled herself even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She reached down to undo Elliot's belt.

"Wait." He said. He swung her up into his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	8. Hello Olivia

**CHAPTER 8: HELLO OLIVIA**

Olivia opened her eyes and rolled over to face Elliot. He was already awake and playing with her hair. She pressed herself against him. "Good morning." She whispered into his chest.

"It was a good night too." He said kissing her cheek. It made her laugh.

She hadn't been with many guys; but when she had, she always felt self conscious and so exposed. It was different with Elliot. She felt comfortable and loved. He kissed her again. Her stomach growled. _"Damn."_ She thought. But she _was_ hungry.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast." He said.

"Fine." she said. But I'd much rather stay here." She looked up at him with her mahogany eyes and smiled. He kissed her once more then went into the kitchen. Sighing, she got up and rifled through her bag.

She chose her favorite shirt – dark blue with a white polka dots. To go with that she wanted her pair of faded light blue jeans, but they weren't there. Sighing again, she pulled on a pair of denim capris instead.

When she walked into the kitchen, Elliot was already putting their plates on the table.

"I've always loved that shirt on you." He said smiling _her_ smile. "I'm glad they packed it for you."

"Me too." She laughed. "But the only jeans that go well with it are still in my apartment." They sat down.

"You could be wearing a sack, and you would still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." She blushed. He reached across the table to grab her hand. He brought it to his face and held it there.

"I have waited my whole life for you Elliot." Without saying a word, he pulled her into his strong embrace. _"This fits."_ She thought. She fit right into his arms – like two puzzle pieces finally joined together.

After breakfast, they napped in each others' arms. (They hadn't slept much the night before.) In a few hours, Elliot woke up to his cell phone ringing.

"Stabler." He answered groggily.

"Elliot, it's Don. Kathy was just here. She said something's wrong with one of the kids."

"Well did she say who?" Elliot asked more alert.

"No, she just said it was an emergency. I told detail to let her in." Don said.

Elliot jumped off the couch to change out of his pajamas. His jumping up so fast woke Olivia.

"Elliot?" she called out. He came out of the bedroom. "What's going on?" she asked him nervously.

"Kathy called Don. She said something's wrong with one of the kids. She's on her way over to explain."

In about thirty minutes, Kathy started banging on the door.

"Elliot, Elliot!" she yelled. He ran to the front door to let her in.

"What's the matter? Who's sick?" he asked her a little panicked.

"Oh, no one's sick. I just needed to see you." She said deviously.

"Kathy, what are you talking about?" Elliot asked her. But before she answered, Olivia came into the room.

"Kathy is everyone alright?" Olivia asked her concerned.

"Hello Olivia." She said and drew her gun.


	9. Unconscious

**CHAPTER 9: UNCONSCIOUS **

Olivia stepped back unconsciously. She was scared.

"Kathy what are you doing?" Elliot asked much more calmly than he felt.

"I'm getting you back." With that, she pulled the trigger.

"No! Olivia!" he yelled. He ran to Kathy and wrestled the gun away from her. He then ran to Olivia and dropped to the floor beside her.

Olivia didn't look like she was losing that much blood, but she was unconscious. When she fell, her head struck the corner of the granite counter top. On top of that, Kathy had shot her in the stomach; one of the hardest places to fix. He pulled his shirt off and put pressure on the wound.

Elliot still had the gun, so he took out his cell phone and called Don. He answered after one ring.

"Elliot? Is everything okay?" Don asked worried.

"No." Elliot began. "Kathy shot Olivia."

Don was silent for a moment. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just get down here and call a bus." Elliot said and he hung up. He checked Olivia's pulse. When he was sure her heartbeat was even, he stood up.

"Why did you do that Kathy?" he asked.

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Kathy hollered. "I WAS MARRIED TO YOU FOR TWENTY YEARS AND ALL SHE DID WAS WORK WITH YOU!"

"SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! ESPECIALLY ALL THE TIMES YOU LEFT AND TOOK THE KIDS WITH YOU!" Elliot hollered right back at her. Then it clicked in his mind. "It was you wasn't it? You left the threat in Olivia's apartment and in my file." He was furious, but he fought to keep his temper even. The last thing he needed was to completely lose it.

"Yeah it was me." She said nonchalantly. Elliot got back down on the floor to check Olivia again. She wasn't bleeding out, but she could be bleeding internally – and that's just as bad.

"But how?" he asked checking Olivia's pulse yet again. He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and placed it under her head.

"Easy." Kathy began.

(flashback)

"_My friend Carrina lives in Olivia's building. I buzzed up to her apartment and she let me in. I went to Olivia's floor and hid in the hallway. I waited for her to leave. I was doing to kill her then but I decided to have some fun. I saw her put the key in the lamp outside the door." _

Elliot was appalled. He started to say something, but Kathy continued.

"_There was a small can of paint in the hall closet I was in. I grabbed it and went into the apartment. When I left I made sure the door was locked and brought the can with me. I put the key back in the lamp. She would never know it was me."_

"_That's Olivia's. Yours was much easier. I went down to the precinct to bring you the bag you left at the house. I knew you were trying to protect her – that's just who you are. I had written the note before I left the house, then slipped it into the top file when no one was looking."_

(end fb)

Someone was knocking on the door. "Elliot? It's Don. Is everything all right?"

"Olivia's unconscious." Elliot said through the door.

"Okay. We're coming in." Don said.

"NO!" Kathy screamed. "IF ANYONE COMES IN I WILL MAKE SURE SHE DIES AND I WILL KILL ELLIOT TOO!" She grabbed the gun off the table before Elliot could get to it. She aimed at his chest.

"You gonna shoot me Kathy?" he said stepping forward. "You'll go to jail. Casey will make sure of it. The kids will go into foster care. Even if you do get out, you'll never see them again."

(Olivia's POV)

"Hello Olivia." She said to me while she raised her gun. I stepped back – like it would make a difference.

"Kathy, what are you doing?" I heard Elliot say.

"Getting you back." Then she pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet enter my abdomen. I fell back and felt even more pain. My head cracked on the granite counter top. The last thing I heard was Elliot yell "NO!". Then everything went black.

I was floating in the darkness. I wasn't dead – I was vaguely aware of a dull burning sensation in my stomach. I wanted to call to him, but I couldn't remember how. My thoughts wandered. I let my thoughts linger on each my friends; Casey, John, Fin, Don Melinda. My family. I thought of him last. His face lingered behind my eyelids. His smile, his eyes, all of him.

I was slipping; I could feel it. My thoughts were getting fuzzy around the edges. But I made myself stay put. I made myself think of him. Of every wonderful moment of the night before. All my wonderful memories I had of him when we were still just co-workers. I was going to hold on – I had to. For Elliot.

(narrative POV)

He stepped closer to Kathy.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TO ME ELLIOT!" she shrieked. Outside, Don heard a gunshot. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. He opened the door. What he saw made his heart ache. He tried to act professional as he signaled for the EMT's to go in. He called Munch and Fin inside. As they read Kathy the Miranda, they tried to ignore the EMT's working over their friends' motionless bodies.


	10. I Love her

**CHAPTER 10: I LOVE HER**

"Kathy Davis, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler…" Cragen had been listening been listening to Fin mirandize Kathy. He walked over to be with his two best detectives.

"How are they doing?" he asked solemnly.

"The bullet went in and out of his left shoulder. He hit his head on the floor and is unconscious, but he will be fine." The EMT said.

"And Olivia?" he asked afraid of the answer. The EMT was silent for a moment.

"I think you'd better wait and ask when she gets to the hospital."

They put Elliot and Olivia in separate ambulances and rushed to the hospital. Cragen followed behind them in his car. Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were locking Kathy in the precinct's holding cell. She'd confessed, so putting her in jail would be no problem for Casey. They left her with a guard. Work was on the back burner for now. They went to be with their friends.

As the hospital doors swung open, the EMT's rolled Elliot and Olivia in on gurneys. Cragen walked in behind them; hurting because his children were hurt. That's what Elliot and Olivia were to him; his son and daughter. He sat in the waiting room. Munch and Fin arrived minutes later.

"How they doin' Captain?" Fin asked.

"The EMT's said Elliot will be fine. They won't tell me about Olivia." He said. The three of them were sitting when Casey ran in minutes later. She went to them with tears in her eyes.

"I went to the station and the guard said you were all at the hospital. What happened?" she asked. Don was silent, so Fin answered.

"Kathy showed up at the house they were staying at. She shot Liv and Elliot."

"Are they alright?" Casey asked.

"Elliot will be, but they won't tell us about Olivia." Fin replied. Casey started crying. Fin caught her in a big hug.

Rubbing her back he said, "Come on, you know Liv, she'll pull through." After a minute, Casey pulled away and sat down. She had never really noticed how sensitive and kind Fin was.*

After an hour or so, the doctor came out.

"How are they doctor?" Don asked gravely.

"Elliot is doing just fine. You can go see him."

"And Olivia?" Fin asked for Don.

"It's not looking too good." The doctor began. "She lost more blood than we thought. We removed the bullet and repaired the organ damage. But, she struck her head on the granite counter top so hard it cracked her skull. Her brain has swollen and bruised. She is in a coma." He started to walk a way, but turned back around.

"She might not come out of it. There is no brain activity as of now. If she doesn't wake up in a week, you should think about pulling the life support." This time the doctor walked away. Casey started crying again. Just like before, Fin pulled her into a bear hug. His own tears threatened to spill out. Liv was like his little sister. He loved her. Munch said a silent prayer for her. Don just stood there.

When Casey had stopped crying, they went to see Elliot. He sat up when he saw them.

"How is Olivia? No one will tell me." He was on the verge of tears himself. The four of them looked at each other. Munch spoke up for the first time.

"The doctor said she's in a coma. She may never come out of it." He said. A tear fell down his face.

Casey continued; "If she doesn't wake up in a week, the doctor says we should pull the life support." Her voice broke on the last word.

Fin squeezed her hand.

"She'll wake up. I know she will." Elliot said. They looked at him. "She will. We said we loved each other. She won't leave me now." He seemed so sure of it. Don realized he wasn't trying to convince them; he was trying to convince himself.

"Elliot," Don began gently. "we can't be sure of that. She is the strongest woman I know, but the doctors said there is no brain activity."

Don immediately wished he hadn't said that. It seemed to sink in for Elliot. His beautiful Olivia was never coming back to him. He would never hear her voice, see her face, or feel her with him. He had been so stupid.

"Why didn't I tell her sooner!" he yelled. It had been so quiet, everyone looked up when he yelled.

"Tell her what?" Casey asked gently. She felt she already knew, but the rest of them didn't. Elliot was crying now. Not just tears sliding down his face, but sobs that shook his whole body.

"That I love her." He said almost silently.

Casey leaned down and hugged him. "She knows." She said surprisingly strong. "She loves you more than life itself. She always will. Even if she doesn't get better, she will always love you. She'll always be with you."

Munch Fin and Don had to get back to the precinct to file the report. Casey had stayed at the hospital with Elliot. She was watching him sleep. She thought back over the past ten years. Her and Olivia had become friends right away. Her and Elliot were a different story. They had been at each others' throats constantly for a year. She smiled at the memory of their constant meaningless bickering.

Then a year after she became their prosecutor, he had saved her life. In the courtroom, someone had a gun and shot at her. He blocked the bullet and got shot in the arm. After that, they got along. They were like brother and sister now.

She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to see how Olivia's doing." She left his room.

She walked out into the hallway and found the doctor they had talked to earlier. "Is there any change?" she asked bracing herself.

"No brain activity; at least not strong enough to show on the machine." He answered. "But there's still a chance she'll get better right? I mean, isn't there anything you can do?" she pushed.

"Yes there is a chance, but I can not stress enough how very slim that chance is. As for your other question, I am sorry Ms. Novak, but there is nothing we can do. All we can do is wait." He walked away leaving Casey on the verge of tears. In the back of her mind, she was wishing Fin was still there.*


	11. Goodbye

**CHAPTER 11: GOODBYE**

The next day, they were all allowed to see Olivia – except Elliot. He was furious, but the doctors didn't want to stress him out. Munch, Fin, Casey and Don took turns going in. Don was first. He didn't say anything; he just watched her laying there.

Don couldn't stay in there long. He left the room and Fin went in.

"Hey Liv." He said. Standing next to her he said, "Elliot's going crazy over you." He paused for a moment. "You gotta get better." He was never one for showing his emotions, so he said nothing else. He left a few minutes later.

When Munch went in, he just looked at her. He said another silent prayer for her, kissed her forehead and left. Casey was last.

"Hi Olivia." She said. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. Taking Olivia's hand she said, "Elliot really misses you. We all do. But he can't live without you, so you have to get better for him, okay? I've never seen him like this. He seems empty, like a shell. He won't sleep or eat." She continued.

"You're his rock. He needs you." Was the last thing she said. She sat there in silence a little while longer, but then the doctor made her leave. Munch and Fin were talking in the waiting room. Don was just sitting there.

"Any change?" Fin asked when he saw Casey.

"No." she said sadly. She felt the tears running down her face, but didn't try to stop them. Fin put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder.

When Casey calmed down, she told them what the doctor told her in the hallway last night. They were quiet until a nurse came over to them.

"Mr. Stabler wants to see you." She said to them. When they got to his room, he looked even worse than he had before.

"Please tell them to let me see her." He said. "They don't want me to be stressed, but it's even worse not seeing her." He looked like he was going to cry again.

John found the doctor in the hall. "Doctor, can Elliot visit with Olivia yet? He really needs to see her." "I was just on my way to tell him he could." The doctor said with a sympathetic smile. "He should see her before she…well I'll go tell him." John just nodded. When Elliot walked into Olivia's room five minutes later, he gasped.

Olivia had tubes sticking out all over her. Machines were hooked up to her brain, breathing for her and keeping her heart beating. Elliot walked to her slowly. When he saw her face, he smiled despite the situation. She was still his beautiful Olivia. But he couldn't bear to see her like this. He left the room.

Elliot had been discharged the same day he saw Olivia. He never left the hospital, but he couldn't go into her room again. He just wanted to hold her, see her and hear her.

"_Elliot?" Olivia was calling him. He could hear her like she was right beside him. He had to find her. He heard her again. _

"_I'm okay Elliot. Don't worry about me." He turned and saw her. She looked like an angel; she was glowing in a golden light, and he had never seen her look more beautiful. _

"_I love you." She said. But before he could say anything, he woke up._

He was in the waiting room, covered in a cold sweat. Before he did anything else, he walked to Olivia's room. Visiting hours were over, so he couldn't go in even if he wanted to. But he didn't need to; there was a window.

"Olivia, if you have to go, you can." He said quietly. "I hate seeing you in pain." He paused. "I will always love you." The tears started falling down his cheeks, but he had no intention to stop them.

In six days with still no change in Olivia's condition, the doctor came over to Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler? Could you call your friends please? I have something important to say, and it would be better if you were all here." And with that he walked away. Elliot called them, and they were there within a half hour.

"Ah, you're all here." The doctor said.

"Is something wrong?" Casey asked. Worry flooded through her. It seemed silly, to be so worried now.

"It has been a little over a week. There is still no brain activity. Please, it's not easy to say this, but it would be easier on everyone if you pulled the life support. I'll let you think about it." He patted Elliot's shoulder and walked away. Casey was sobbing into Fin's chest. A few tears fell down Fin's face and into Casey's hair. John had his head down and his hands in his pockets. Don, who had been so quiet the past week, had tears rolling down his face.

Elliot had felt that this was inevitable. Still, he had a gnawing ache in his chest as it became reality. They all silently agreed that pulling the life support was best. A few minutes later, they were all in Olivia's room. He had only been in once since the doctors let him, but since they were saying goodbye, Elliot made himself go in.

She looked so small, so peaceful just laying there. Casey went first. She was crying. She put her hand on Olivia's and with her voice breaking she managed to choke out,

"Goodbye Olivia. I'll miss you so much. You're like my sister." She walked back into Fin's embrace. John and Fin didn't say anything, they just kissed her forehead. Don – who never really showed his emotions – surprised everyone by letting out a few sobs.

Elliot went last. He took Olivia's hand and said,

"I love you so much Olivia. You're gonna be okay now, alright? We're gonna let you go." He kissed her on the lips. All of a sudden, one of the machines began beeping rapidly.


	12. I Love You

**CHAPTER 12: I LOVE YOU**

The doctor ran over to the EEG machine.

"I don't believe it." he said dumbfounded.

"What? What's going on?" Elliot asked still holding onto Olivia's hand.

"She's showing some brain activity." was all Dr. Carter said. Nobody said anything. Nobody felt anything. They didn't want to get their hopes up.

"You all should leave." Doctor Carter said. "Except for you." he continued and pointed at Elliot. "You seem to be the reason behind this."

Elliot was feeling mixed emotions. He was ecstatic that Olivia seemed to be getting better, but he was also angry. She could be awake already if he had kissed her sooner. After a few minutes, Doctor Carter approached him.

"I have good news." he said. "She will wake up. She is breathing on her own, and her heart is beating by itself. She might not wake for a few days, but she will be alright." Elliot went outside to tell the others. Casey couldn't say anything, but she was all smiles and crying happy tears. Munch and Fin each smiled and hugged Elliot.

Don finally spoke; "I'm sorry Elliot." he said. Elliot looked at him surprised.

"For what?" he asked Don.

"Well I was the one who let Kathy go to the house. I told detail to let her in." he explained hanging his head like a child getting scolded by a parent.

"Don, it's not your fault." Elliot assured him. "You didn't know what she was going to do." he continued. Don didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to.

"Did the doctor say when she'll wake up?" Munch asked.

"Within a few days." Elliot replied.

"Good." was the last thing Munch said before he left. He had some work to do at the precinct. Don had to leave too; he had some stuff to run by IAB.

"The DA gave me the rest of the week off. I have some vacation time coming up anyway." Casey said.

"Me too." Fin added. "We'll stay here with you man." he continued.

"That's okay, you guys don't have to -" Elliot began, but Casey cut him off.

"She's our friend too Elliot." she said touching his shoulder affectionately. "We want to be here when Olivia wakes up." She smiled at him in a sisterly manner. Then Elliot smiled as he watched Casey step back and Fin put his arm around her.

"Are you two a couple now?" he asked them.

"Hey, that's our business." Fin said with a smirk.

Fin and Casey went to sit down, so Elliot went back into Olivia's room.

"Hey Liv." he said. "Casey and Fin are a couple now." He would've sworn he saw the corners of her mouth turn up, but he knew he was imagining it. "I wish I'd told you that I love you sooner than I did. Even though you know it now...well, anyway...I never loved anyone as much as I love you. Not even Kathy." He swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat at the very thought of his ex-wife. "We stayed together because of the kids. There was never any love." Hours later, Elliot was asleep in the waiting room. Visiting hours were over, so he wasn't with her when Olivia started moving the fingers on her right hand up and down...

Around 6:00 the next morning, Casey awoke to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily. Instantly she was wide awake. "Okay, we'll be right there." Elliot wondered why she said 'we' but didn't say anything.

"Fin, Fin wake up." she said poking him in the ribs. They had fallen asleep watching a movie in Casey's pristine living room.

"What's goin' on?" he asked only half awake.

"Elliot just called from the hospital. They think Olivia's waking up." she said happily. Fin was awake now.

"Let's get down there."

When Casey and Fin arrived, John and Don were already there.

"Is she awake yet?" Casey asked Don.

"No. Elliot's in there. The doctor thinks if she can hear him, she'll wake up sooner." he replied. Meanwhile, Doctor Carter was speaking to Elliot.

"Talk to her some more." he said. Doctor Carter was standing at the EEG machine watching it intently. "Her brain activity goes up when you do." Elliot nodded.

"Olivia honey, please, wake up. John and Don are here. Casey and Fin are too." He looked at the doctor.

"Keep going." Doctor Carter encouraged him. Elliot turned back to Olivia.

(Olivia's POV)

_All I could see was the darkness all around me. But I was fighting my way through it to find him. I could here him all around me; like speakers pointing at me from every direction. He was talking to me. There was another voice there too, but it didn't matter. I stayed focused on Elliot's voice. There was a break in the darkness. A light. It wasn't death, I had seen that light already. This one was different somehow. I wasn't sure why, but it was. I ran to it. I knew it was my way out._

(narrative POV)

Elliot watched Olivia eagerly. He was still talking to her, but what he said didn't matter. Her fingers started moving again. Elliot smiled.

"I love you Olivia. So much." he said. Her eyelids fluttered open. She looked for his face immediately.

"El – Elliot?" she called to him weakly.

"I'm here." he said, tears of joy slightly blurring his vision.

"I'm here honey." he leaned down and hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her. He pulled away and kissed her. They were together again. They always would be.

"Elliot?" Olivia said.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"I love you." she told him.

Elliot chuckled before he answered. "I love you too."

THE END

**Please review!**


End file.
